


kiss me hard before you go

by liquidstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk just read it, it's told in like a report manner?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidstarlight/pseuds/liquidstarlight
Summary: Baekhyun's biggest mistake started a little something like this.aka Baekhyun's journey in trying to fix his relationship with Chanyeol.





	kiss me hard before you go

I'm not writing this yet I just wanted to save the title before i forgot lol


End file.
